Reflections
by SPNaddict
Summary: Song Fic/first part From Deans P.O.V second part Sams if you want a second part/ really don't no how to explain it just please read and review i promise it isnt that bad have only watched up to Ep 8 season 4


**Disclamier= **Do not own superntural saddly and do not own Nickleback

**REVIEWS- **I've said it before and I'll say it again please review even if it is just to tell me i Suck as i have now written three peices of fanfic and i am still unsure of whether i suck badly or not so please please begging on me knees let me no if it is bad or not

_

* * *

_

**NEVER GONNA BE ALONE- NICKLEBACK**

_TIME, IS GOING BY, SO MUCH FASTER THAN I  
AND I'M STARTING TO REGRET NOT SPENDING ALL OF IT WITH YOU  
NOW I'M, WONDERING WHY. I'VE KEPT THIS BOTTLED INSIDE  
SO I'M STARTING TO REGRET NOT TELLING ALL OF IT TO YOU  
SO IF I HAVEN'T YET. I'VE GOTTA LET YOU KNOW_

Sammy you mean more to me the words can ever say, I never meant to leave you alone, but then again I never meant for you to die, that's Why I'm Telling you now and that's why I'm so sorry I made that deal

* * *

_YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BE ALONE  
FROM THIS MOMENT ON, __IF YOU EVER FEEL LIKE LETTING GO  
I WON'T LET YOU FALL  
NEVER GONNA BE ALONE  
I'LL HOLD YOU TILL THE HURT IS GONE  
___________________________________________________

Me coming back From hell, and Seeing that look on your Face and being unable to do anything about it, and the Look in your eyes when you Sammy saw me again, Bobby splashing water on me I can Take but You trying to kill me, or as I'm sure you were , convinced I was a Demon.

* * *

_AND NOW AS LONG AS I CAN,__ I'M HOLDING ON WITH BOTH HANDS  
CAUSE FOREVER I BELIEVE, __THAT THERE'S NOTHING I COULD NEED BUT YOU  
SO IF I HAVEN'T YET.__ I'VE GOTTA LET YOU KNOW _

____________________________________________  
_Sammy you're all I have left, Which is Why I'm Telling you This, Every time I close my eyes I'm back in hell I've revisited hell so often that I'm not sure which reality is real the one where I'm here with you or the one I'm down under.

* * *

_YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BE ALONE  
FROM THIS MOMENT ON,__ IF YOU EVER FEEL LIKE LETTING GO  
I WON'T LET YOU FALL  
WHEN ALL HOPE IS GONE,__ I KNOW THAT YOU CAN CARRY ON.  
WE'RE GONNA SEE THE WORLD ON  
I'LL HOLD YOU TILL THE HURT IS GONE_

___________________________________________

Sammy I'm so Sorry for everything I ever put you though, Sorry I had to Leave you alone for four long lonely months well not so lonely after all you had Ruby skanky bitchy but still someone, I'm So Sorry I don't know What I'm sorry for anymore.

* * *

_YOU'VE GOTTA LIVE EVERY SINGLE DAY  
LIKE IT'S THE ONLY ONE,__ WHAT IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES?  
DON'T LET IT SLIP BE OUR ONLY ONE,__ YOU KNOW IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN  
EVERY SINGLE DAY. MAY BE OUR ONLY ONE,__ WHAT IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES?  
TOMORROW NEVER COMES_

_______________________________________

Sammy you've got to Promise me you'll stop using your Demonic powers, Sammy I'd much rather go to Hell again then have to kill you or watch someone else kill you, Sammy please stop what you're doing,

* * *

_TIME, IS GOING BY, __SO MUCH FASTER THAN I  
AND I'M STARTING TO REGRET NOT TELLING ALL OF THIS TO YOU  
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BE ALONE  
FROM THIS MOMENT ON_

_ IF YOU EVER FEEL LIKE LETTING GO  
I WON'T LET YOU FALL  
WHEN ALL HOPE IS GONE, __I KNOW THAT YOU CAN CARRY ON  
WE'RE GONNA SEE THE WORLD ON  
I'LL HOLD YOU 'TIL THE HURT IS GONE._

_ ________________________________________

I'm sorry I put you though hell and that I made you Fight on your own I'm Sorry that I couldn't see what I was doing to you but please Sammy, Don't Leave me alone while Hell still purges my soul.

* * *

_I'M GONNA BE THERE ALL THE WAY  
I WON'T BE MISSING ONE MORE DAY  
I'M GONNA BE THERE ALL THE WAY  
I WON'T BE MISSING ONE MORE DAY_

_________________________________________

Sammy I promise you I'll tell you everything Every Detail but You've got to Promise me something in Return You've got to Promise me that you'll go back to being My brother.

A/N: i am planning to do this a Version of this from Sams Point of view as well so let me no if you want me to and i'll post it but if you don't want me to then i just won't bother

* * *


End file.
